


《失败的恶作剧》

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: 1.给我姐妹的生贺2.视频play





	《失败的恶作剧》

 

     李东海窝在一团被子里，他头发乱的和鸟窝一样，被子扯到了嘴巴，只露出挺直的鼻子和一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，眼珠子转了两圈停留到了床头的台历上，那个像是从某个幼儿园捡回来的台历上有十个Q版的脚丫——李赫宰因为行程出去了十天了。

     李赫宰一直很守信用，临走之前把他按在沙发上吻的又深又狠，他气息急促的摩蹉着李东海的唇瓣，像是按耐不住的要把他吞吃入腹带走，他说一个字就要亲啄他一口：“就一周，一周我就回来。”

     然后他失信了，这张柔软的床多失去了一个主人三天。

     另一个主人枕在另一个枕头上，怀里抱着一件李赫宰没来得急洗的衬衫，他用所有带着李赫宰气味的东西给自己筑了巢，那件衬衫有洗衣液的清香，还有一股极淡的，李赫宰的味道，他像是个瘾君子，每晚都要抱着那件衣服，试图把自己缩进去，幻想着是那个人张开双臂把他整个容纳进怀。

    明明不是他的发情期，这副成熟又敏感的身子却又正是食髓知味的时期，在出差期间数个暧昧淫荡的幻想里早就让他股间泛起湿意。

 

    李东海打开手机，没有短信没有电话，连动态都没有一条，他忍不住磨了磨牙，这个骗子指不定早就忘了一周的约定，哪怕他从来都愿意以宽容待人，现在也无法摒弃对于戏弄李赫宰的恶意。

    他看了眼时间，刚好是傍晚，他带着七分恶意揣测李赫宰这会儿会不会正在和友人吃饭，会不会正在录播大厅，会不会.....然后他毫不客气的拨通了李赫宰的视频通话。

    没有隔几秒他就接通了，李东海把那些衣物推开，想了想又拉低了被子，舒适的躺在靠垫上，从那个小窗口只能看到自己的下半张脸和一段脖颈，这才满意看向放大的李赫宰，他意外的一个人的呆在外面，李东海不禁有些泄气，李赫宰似乎很疑惑这个不寻常的电话：“怎么了东海？”

    

 

    “你失约了三天。”这本来只是个恶作剧，他却真实的眼角湿润了，沮丧让他好看的眼睛红了一圈，他们很少分开这么久，李赫宰也从来没有失约过，他忍不住贪婪的看着屏幕，他思念那双到了床上会变得狠戾的眼睛，想念那双稍厚的，适合接吻的唇，那些没有生命和温度的衣物已经满足不了他了。

     于是他挺起了身子——李东海在家从来不穿上衣，李赫宰明显僵住了，他特意对着镜头揉搓肌肉上两颗挺立的乳头，它们泛着水润的嫩红，李东海几乎是挑衅的看着屏幕，动作色情的褪下最后一层内裤。

     “我每天都要抱着它”，他缓慢的穿上那件对他来说稍大的衬衫，“它让我每天晚上湿的的就像你手指在我体内一样”，他只扣了最后一个扣子，衣摆遮住了他纤细的腰和灵活的胯，从那个缩小的屏幕来看，因为皱褶而让衣领随意的搭在光裸的肩头，两段深凹的锁骨白的几乎晃眼，他娇好的肌肉被挡住了，只能看到一条深刻的沟壑，腹部肌肉紧实，自看到他就硬起的性器顶起了衣摆，露出一截光滑的大腿。

    李东海开始羞耻了，他现在看上去像是某种低廉的职业，向着他唯一的客人展示自己身体每一处的光景，但是他很快就克服了，他故意跪在床上，撅起饱满挺翘的臀，爬到了床头，他拿出了这段时间抚慰自己的小玩具。

    他越知道李赫宰对他的占有欲有多强，他就是越挑衅的对着镜头张开腿，两根手指把自己玩的穴口汁水淋漓，“在你不在的时间里，我很想你”，他垂下眼睛，半是委屈半是抱怨的低语，如果他没有趁机把那个按摩棒推进去的话，他看起来无辜的像一朵百合花。

   

    “李东海！”李赫宰在那头几乎咆哮了，他仿佛因为气愤而不能说出话来。

    “你有想我吗？你之前从来不会等到我自己动手的。”红晕从他的眼睛到了整个身体，他像失去了廉耻，大张着腿旁若无人的自慰，那个粉色的小玩具被穴口吞进又被他拔出，带出一圈红润的肠肉——那里本来是无人造访的粉色，因为李赫宰的过度开发，它被肏成了勾人心魄的深红色。

     他扬起脖子，喉结难耐的上下滑动，那个小玩具太人性了，在他敏感的穴内发热震动，只抵着那个要命的点，几乎让他手抖的拿不住，他随意的抚慰着自己的前段，但是总觉得差了什么，但是这个狡猾的坏蛋提高了音调：“你看，没有你，我甚至没法真正高潮。”

     他在床单上用力的磨蹭，穴口饥饿的一张一合，清透的眼睛含着泪，他急促又脆弱的对着镜头尖叫：“我真的想你，如果你现在在我前面，我能打湿你的衣服。”

 

      但是他没能说全，到了最后只是呜咽，他习惯被他的爱人用粗壮的性器填满，习惯被抱在怀里战栗高潮，这个没有生命的小玩具满足不了他，他只能从后穴获得了一波干性高潮，那也足够让他疲软的倒在床上，他太湿了，甚至弄脏了床单。

     他不知死活的继续开口：“那么你现在在哪儿呢？我们少女心中的苏神大人，你是不是用衣摆遮住你腿间的鼓包呢？还是用你的包遮掩住，然后姿势别扭的走路，像是受伤了一样？”李东海挑衅的看了一眼李赫宰的脸色，“你甚至不能说话，你的嗓子哑的让最爱你的粉丝都听不出是你。”

    他拔出那个可爱的小玩具，对着李赫宰嚣张的舔了一口上面的黏液，“如果你还不回来，我就要带着它去写歌，带着它去见澈哥，当他们问我为什么颤抖，我就要....”

 

 

    “你就要什么？”卧室门被推开了。

   当李东海看着那双皮鞋和李赫宰阴沉的脸时，他悲哀的发现自己又湿了。

   

 

 

 


End file.
